Never Again, Never Will
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: Never again would she be able to go to his house, never again would she be able to say "See you tomorrow!" Never will she be able to say "I love you," and Never will she be able to be with him forever... For The Monkey Girl  Challenge 5 .
1. Introduction

**Summary: _Never again would she be able to go to his house, never again would she be able to say "See you tomorrow!" Never will she be able to say "I love you," and Never will she be able to be with him forever..._**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hello to you all! I know that I should not be writing another story whilst planning and writing another very big story, however this particular challenge was begging to be done. Coincidentally, this challenge is almost exactly the same as one of my own sent out previously. Anyhow, this story is for The Monkey Girl (challenge number five). I hope she, and you all, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE BELONGING TO OR PART OF ANY NICKELODEON TELEVISION SHOW AND/OR MOVIE AND/OR SITCOM. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS PLOT LINE. ANY AND ALL DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON.**

"_Danny! Behind you!"_

_The ghost boy turned to find a sword flying his way. He knew he should move, but for some reason he couldn't make his body react. It would seem the boy was frozen in time as he stared helplessly at the blade that rushed toward him in slow motion. To all who were watching, the blade appeared to be moving through syrup. In reality the weapon was headed for the boy faster than most eyes could see._

_A loud thud could be heard from bystanders as the rapier made contact with the poor teen's chest._

_The phantom looked down at where the sword had struck him; he watched the ectoplasm flow from the wound. _

_For a moment, he seemed to hang in midair before his shocked eyes glazed over and he plummeted to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream carried for miles around. The Goth could not stop herself from running forward to her best friend's side._

"_D-Danny," she stuttered out, "no, you can't be dying! Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

_The boy looked at her with glazed eyes and blinked at her as though confused._

"_Please, stay awake, don't close your eyes, you can do it! You can stay alive! Please…" The last word was a strained whisper as her best friend and secret love slowly let his eyes slide closed and fall limp in her arms._

"_No," was the only word that barely passed the girl's lips as she buried her face in the dead boy's chest. She didn't even bother trying to remove the sword embedded in her friend.  
><em>

_Two rings formed around the white haired ghost teen and transformed him back into his human self. _

_The girl sobbed even harder at the sight of the blood mixing with the already spilled ectoplasm. Her best friend, her love, her sanity, had just died. She felt no hope left as she cried even harder if that was possible._

_Another boy came running up as fast as he could, "Danny! Sam! He's alright, isn't he?"_

_The girl looked up at her other friend with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. In a hoarse voice that had been broken by the choked sobs and flowing tears, she answered, "No, he's gone…"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**The introduction is now done. Please review for they are part of what fuels my flaming desire to writ_e. _I shall be replying to reviews (not through PM but rather at the bottom of each chapter). I shall do my best to update every Saturday/Sunday. My teachers this year don't give much homework so I should always be free to write in weekends and plan during free time on weekdays. If I should ever be late with an update I will explain why the update was delayed. Thank you and please review.**

_** Namara Jane Knight**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello there my dear readers! I sincerely apologize for not getting this out sooner. I had a busy weekend; dove hunting on Saturday and an Art Festival today. I did get a cool little dragon though and I will be getting this awesome rock candle. The guy who does the candles takes an ordinary rock from near a river or just out of the woods and drills one, two, or three holes in it, attaches an oil reserve under it and then puts a fiber glass wick that won't ever need to be replaced, and voilá! They are really relaxing and very beautiful. I am hoping t get one that actually is a fountain with a candle on it! I am getting off track aren't I? Sorry about that. I won't keep you any longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM IN ANY WAY! ONLY THE PLOT LINE IS MINE!**

**Second Disclaimer READ THIS!: The major focus of this chapter was not my original idea. I got it from another story, but I cannot remember which story nor the author. If the idea belongs to you or you know whom it belongs to, please tell me. Thank You.**

_A once powerful king sat fuming in his own dungeon. How could that ghost brat and his friends, not to mention his own sister, trap him in this vile place? He may be imprisoned at the current point in time, but that was soon to change. His sister would never see it coming._

_A dark laugh filled the pitch black, icy cold, round stone room as the ghost thought about his plan. Yes, all he waited for was his ally to come and break him out, and then nothing would stop him from destroying that wretched creature!_

_Another laugh echoed around the empty space. This laugh however, was different, a sadistic one filled with hate and malice to the highest degree. Its sound slowly fading into oblivion as a cruel smile spread across the specter's lips upon seeing his acquaintance make his way down the stairs…_

Be-be-beep…BE-be-beep…BE-BE-be-beep…BE-BE-BE-BEEP…CRASH!

A teenager's fist had made contact with the annoying device and sent it crashing into a wall across the room. The boy groaned something about stupid clocks and dumb ghosts but sluggishly got of bed anyways.

The boy groggily put on his normal attire of a T-shirt and jeans and sneakers.

He sure hoped that he would have time to copy Sam's homework for Lancer.

Danny had been up for three hours last night trying to keep a herd of stampeding ghost bulls from destroying the town. The stupid creatures had all been level five ghosts and did not take kindly to their kin being sucked up into the Fenton Thermos.

The raven-haired teen yawned yet again. He was probably going to fall asleep in class today.

Danny reluctantly walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and 'fix' his hair.

Once done with the simple morning routine, the boy went downstairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie!" his mother greeted him cheerily.

The teen just grunted in acknowledgement. His sister was sitting across the table from him reading a book.

"Morning Danny. Sleep well?" she asked.

"What do you think?" was the answer.

The girl looked at her brother sympathetically. She knew there wasn't really anything she could do to help him though, so she left the subject alone.

Maddie soon laid a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles with a glass of orange juice in front of each of her children. Both immediately began to eat.

Upon finishing, Jazz offered to drive her brother to school, but he just smirked and gave the girl a knowing look. She shook her head and returned to her book.

Danny was a bit restless; he had a bad feeling for some reason. He hoped that he was just being paranoid, but he could never be sure.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to school," he announced to no one in particular before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Bye sweetie! See ya Danny!" his two family members said at the same time.

A yell of good-bye from his dad was heard from the basement. With a final wave the teen walked out the door. As soon as Danny was outside, he ran into an ally and reached within him to find the familiar cold sphere in his chest and brought it out.

With a whoosh of air and two bright white-blue rings, the normal teen turned into his alter ego; he became Amity Park's savior, Danny Phantom.

As the ghost boy took to the sky like a rocket. Most mornings he traveled to school this way. People waved as he flew over and some even shouted hello. Danny would answer with a wave or salute.

Once he had landed and transformed back into his human self (in an ally of course), Danny trekked the last block to the school and met his friends outside. All three immediately started to talk about what they had for breakfast, ghosts, video games, ghosts, after school activities, ghosts, the Fenton adults' new inventions, and ghosts.

Danny suddenly asked, "What's today?"

"Monday," answered his techno geek friend, Tucker.

"No, I mean what day of the month."

"April third, why?" Sam said.

Danny sighed and a distant look came to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" the other two asked their friend.

"It's the anniversary."

That was all that needed to be spoken for the teens to fall into absolute silence. It was the day that Danny had obtained his ghost powers. That also meant that it was time to update the confession video.

Every third day of April since the accident, Tucker had helped Danny to tape an explanation that would be presented to his parents should he ever be killed on the job. Not only that, but Tucker also kept the security tape from the lab the day the accident happen so that the Fentons could see proof of how the accident happened.

Today was the day to update the confession so that his parents would know everything that he had done and so that Danny would be able to explain all the things he had done as a ghost.

There was one other video that Danny was going to have Tucker help him make today; he was going to make a video admitting his love for Sam. For once, Tucker agreed that he would never use such a thing for blackmail purposes.

A knowing look passed between the trio as they continued in silence to their lockers and onto their classes.

It was going to be a long day.

The day passed slowly for everyone, but none so lengthy as Danny, Sam, and Tucker's day.

When the bell finally rang to signify the end of school, the three friends were the lasts students to leave the building due to the apprehension of knowing what their task for the day was.

Once outside and hidden from view in a dark alleyway, Danny morphed into ghost form and picked up his friends. They flew in silence to Tucker's house.

Once there, Danny phased them into the techno geeks room and turned back into his human self.

Tucker immediately went to desk and opened up a drawer and turned on his computer. While getting the proper software up, he rummaged in his drawer for the DVD that was the confession video.

The boy inserted the disc into the computer and then turned the camera onto Danny.

With a quick thumbs up, he pressed record and Danny began to speak.

Once the first part video was done, Tucker asked Sam to go downstairs and grab some root beers. The girl just nodded and dashed out of the room.

Tucker immediately started to film the 'I Love You, Sam' video. In no time the two boys were done with that.

The thing they always did was check to make sure that the security footage of April third was still hidden and still playing properly.

Right when the tape started to play, Sam came back in the room carrying three drinks. She handed them out and watched silently as the events of that fateful day unfolded yet again in front of her eyes.

The order to be shown (though the trio hoped it would never have to be) was the security camera's footage then the confession video; now, Tucker would give Sam her video privately should the time ever come to use it.

At long last, the editing and replaying complete, Tucker put the discs back into the drawer and closed it.

The teens each nodded to the other before morphed and flew out the window. He was headed home. On this day, they never spoke to one another after the updates; this time was no different.

**Author's Notes:**

**In my second disclaimer, I told you all that the main focus of this chapter was not my original idea; that idea would be the video confession. If you are the original owner of this idea or know who the original owner is, I would be grateful to you for informing of this. I don't prefer to take credit for another person's idea(s). **

**On a lighter note, I will try to update by next weekend (Saturday or Sunday). This update technically wasn't late because I did get it out on Sunday. *chuckles* Anyhow, please press the little blue button below and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**

** _Namara Jane Knight_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** All right then. I know my stories are all on Hiatus, but I am on Thanksgiving break from school and have some time so I am posting this. I had a reviewer tell me that she was confused on how old everyone was and how long the trio had been doing the video. To answer here question, Jazz is out of high school, but she is waiting a year until she goes to college. I have always thought Danny to be a grade below Jazz (I know in the show that she is two years older, but I have a friend that I am two years older than and she is only a grade below me, so I am making it where Danny is only a grade below Jazz). So, Danny is in his senior year and has been doing the video for about three years now. I'll let you all get back to the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I SENT A LETTER TO BUTCH HARTMAN ASKING FOR THE RIGHTS TO DANNY PHANTOM FOR CHRISTMAS…HE SAID HE WOULD THINK ABOUT IT.**

The next day at school was cheerful, almost as though the day before hadn't happened. That was how it was every year; the video was updated and then it was like those depressing thoughts had never cross their minds; at least that's how it was for two members of the trio.

Danny had a feeling he couldn't shake; it was a feeling of dread and foreboding in the air around him. No one else seemed to notice it, but the young crossbreed couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few minutes.

Sam finally seemed to take notice of Danny's unease. "Are you alright Danny?"

The boy jumped slightly at the question. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, fine." He glanced over his shoulder at glared at the air. Something just had to be following him!

Sam gave her friend a skeptical look, "Are you sure? You look like your expecting to be attacked… Never mind…"

Tucker snickered at Sam's unintended pun while Danny just glared half-heartedly.

"I just can't help but feel like I'm being followed…and there's this sense of dread that won't go away."

"I think you've been fighting ghosts to long, you're finally beginning to crack!" The techno geek couldn't help but take a darker moment and try to make the mood lighter.

"It's not funny, Tuck." Danny said rather exasperated.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, dude."

"Is she still oblivious to our plans?"

"Of course my lord. I have taken all precautions."

"Excellent." The fallen ruler massaged his wrists from being chained so long, "Now, we will be able to get out of here, correct?"

"Of course. We still have to get to your item of power though."

"That will be simple. If you remember correctly, I put up quite the fight before they took me prisoner. They took my amulet, but I know where it s hidden."

"My lord?"

"My wretched sister isn't so creative as to find new hiding places. My amulet is hidden in the very place it was created."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"The volcanoes in the far northern region of the kingdom, my servant. That is where my power is hidden."

"What do you propose, my lord?"

"I want you to find my amulet, bring it back here. I cannot very well escape without it. I would be captured again before I could even leave the hallway above our heads."

"I will need an exact location."

"That is simple. The largest of the five volcanoes has a chamber within it. It is very heavily guarded. However, with proper…persuasion, the guards will let you it without so much as a twitch." The fallen ruler couldn't help the evil grin that stretched across his features. "Go to that mountain, destroy the guards to the chamber. Upon entering, there will be three stone daises. Each has a different and very distinct symbol on the top. My amulet will be on the left dais, and you must make an ectoplasm sacrifice while standing on the dais."

"You ask me to injure myself?"

"No, use a guard if you must. After you do so, a pedestal will raise from the floor bearing my amulet. Retrieve it, clean up whatever mess you happen to make, and bring the item to me. Then, I will make my escape."

The servant bowed swiftly, "As you command your highness." He turned from his master and flew back up the stairwell. He had a mission to complete, and nothing would stand in his way to helping his master to regain his greatness!

Meanwhile, within a large castle within the realm beyond time, a certain ghost watched the events of the present unfold before him. He waved a hand over his viewing orb to change the scenes that would take place in the future. With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head he watched the events over again.

"All is as it should be." He whispered as he watched the girl within his orb scream in pain and sadness for her dying friend. He wiped the images from the orb's glass with a wave of his hand.

No matter how many times he watched the scenes pass by, he could not get used to them. If ghosts could cry, Clockwork would have shed tears for the first time in several thousand years.

**Author's Notes: **I know, a bit cryptic and kinda short. I must apologize for that, but then again, you all are lucky just to get this much. I may be on break from school right now, but I also have to help mom decorate the house for Christmas and I go hunting most evenings when my dad is home. Plus, I sleep till about 11:00am most mornings because I stay up till about 2:00am-3:00am trying to write and message my other night owl friends. I know I said school wasn't giving much homework this year...well, that's true, but the fact is that the homework we do get is very time , I am trying to watch all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes, or at the very least catch up to my friends.

On a lighter note, I now have twelve muses. They all wish to comment (I better go ahead and apologize for Arion's choice of words. He holds the title of 'World's Dirtiest Language.' I can't believe a horse owns that title!).

Dr. Dan: Review or I will personally hunt you all down and well...*evilly chuckles* Let's just say that I really like to play with fire and knives...

Ryou: Knives are mine and my yami's thing Dan! You can keep fire, though. Please review, Namara worked hard to get this out while she could. If you don't review, she gets rather hard to convince to keep writing.

Yami: Well said Ryou. Hello all, review if you will. It not only keeps Namara writing, but it also keeps us muses coming up with ideas.

Betty and Bob the Devil Dog Twins: REVIEW PLEASE!

Seto: *just shrugs* I don't care if you review or not. Our work is our work and it can still stand without anyone's input.

Mokuba: Seto! You know you like reviews too!

Danielle: Don't embarrass your brother Mokuba, you wouldn't want to injure his pride.

Prince Aragon: *chuckles evilly while holding a spiked mace* Review or I get to use this... *twirls the mace and glares at readers*

Blackjack: If you review, I'll give you a flight around the city! *flexes wings and holds head high with pride*

Arion: Look here a** holes, if you don't f****** review, I will be much more than p***ed off.

Namara: Arion! Little kids here! We do have a rating to stay with!

Arion: Do you honestly think I give a s***?

Namara: *face palms*

Blackjack: *smacks Arion with his wings*

Téa: *rolls eyes at others* Review please.


End file.
